


Wild

by Baneberry



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Modification, F/F, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Birthday gift fic for avengersemhwasp1. Short smutty Predacon!Strongarm and Predacon!Windblade oviposi.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift fic for avengersemhwasp1. Short smutty Predacon!Strongarm and Predacon!Windblade oviposi.

The transition from Autobot to Predacon (the name Predabots was still being considered) wasn’t nearly as frightening and damaging as Strongarm initially imagined. She thought it’d take months before her body and mind finally adjusted to the upgrades and changes to her system. But Strongarm should have known better–-they’re a race that adapts, and do so quickly.

Aside from sharp angles, extra finials that looked like horns and antlers, fingers to claws, some boots into talons, their alt modes were completely new. Rusty said Strongarm most resembled a “mechanical version” of a manticore. The body of a lion with a long scorpion tail, minus the wings. Strong, brave, but also quick-witted–-it suited her, Strongarm’s teammates said. Still blue and white color scheme, though her eyes in beast mode were yellow.

Though if anyone had the most beautiful, ethereal design, it was Windblade’s. Strongarm thought her form would be more like a bird. Rusty even gambled she’d be “like a harpy.” The only avian aspect of her design were her wings, which seemed more draconic than bird-like. It was a kirin (or qilin)–-a deer's body covered in scales, with the head of a Japanese _ryū_. No claws but hooves, with a mane of hard light and energy that quivered and shifted, light catching its surfaces in shimmering rainbows. To complete her new look were two pointed antlers like small tree branches, a long whip tail with a tuff of energy at the end, fangs, and wide, red optics.

Strongarm admired Windblade’s unique design, as Windblade admired the power and size of Strongarm’s. While they’d been partners now for a long time, they didn’t realize just how quickly certain things would change. Becoming a Predacon often included more than just higher stamina, increased strength, but also the occasional bout of primal lust and desire.

Windblade gasped, jerking up in Strongarm’s hands. Strongarm snarled, continued bouncing and grinding Windblade down on her unit for her, pulling her up and down by the arms like a limp puppet. Her unit, too, had increased in size. Windblade threw her head back, crying loud and moaning heavily. The ribbons of light and energy from the mane of her kirin head flickered in the dark cave.

Strongarm snarled, chewing the corner of her lip with pointed teeth. She pushed Windblade onto her back, pressing down on top of her. Windblade squealed, throwing her arms (with nice, new jagged vambraces) around Strongarm’s head, digging her claws into her helm and tearing off paint. Windblade gasped and hiccuped with each fierce, hard thrust inside her; they were deliberate, timed, like a punctuation. Windblade’s legs kicked in the air, bending, the cleft armored hooves at the edge of her boots curling slightly, before closing around Strongarm’s thick waist.

Windblade groaned and whined, tearing at the ground, at Strongarm’s back. She raised her head, sinking her teeth into a cable along Strongarm’s throat. Strongarm froze, unit buried deep inside the Seeker as she overloaded. Windblade winced; her tanks were still full from the last round.

Strongarm pulled herself free, standing and wiping off. Windblade sat up, venting, her red optics thick with lust. With a little effort, she stretched back, growled, and let the transfluid trapped inside her gush free, soaking her thighs and legs and forming a giant puddle on the ground. Strongarm went to help her up, but Windblade grabbed her by the wrist, dug into a seam there, and hissed, “I’m ready. Don’t keep me waiting any longer, skeptibot.”

Strongarm chuckled, a charge rushing down her backstrut and right into her spark. Windblade leapt gracefully into the air, tackling Strongarm and rolling with her on the dirty cave floor. Finally, Strongarm flipped Windblade over, face to the ground and presenting herself. Strongarm held her down with a firm hand on her back, between her wings, as she kicked Windblade’s legs open as wide as possible. Strongarm licked her lips at the sight of the fluttering, engorged channel, stretched perfectly and still leaking lubricant and transfluid.

They decided this position would be easier on Windblade’s body. As it turned out, Predacons could essentially reproduce. It was rare, but possible. That had also been passed onto their new forms. Predacons were like a lot like typical dragons, laying techno-organic eggs. Strongarm had no dragon qualities.

However, Strongarm was part scorpion. They did indeed produce eggs, but kept aforementioned, fertilized eggs in their body before birthing out the unhatched babies. The same applied to Strongarm–-except instead of carrying the future Predabot eggs herself, Windblade would. Windblade would also get the honor of laying the hatchlings as well. Fertilized well enough, it was time for the finale.

Strongarm’s second unit pressurized below the first. Not entirely unit, no, but rather an ovipositor. Strongarm held her ovipositor, guiding and pressing it inside Windblade’s flared channel like a typical unit. She started thrusting, Windblade moaning; cried out when she felt the ovipositor stretch and expand.

Strongarm pressed up against Windblade, poured over top her. Kissed the back of her helm, her wings, easing her into the process. The eggs were relatively small; enough even the Seeker’s body could handle carrying all three. The first egg had to push and prod to open Windblade up just a bit more; not as pleasurable as a hard unit pumping herself her, but Windblade bit her lip and closed her eyes. Windblade wailed when it finally got through. She felt the egg insert itself into her gestation chamber, its wall slick with nutrient rich transfluid.

“Doing okay, Windy?” Strongarm asked, nipping one of her helm fins.

“Y-Yeah,” Windblade gulped, dizzy. The second egg, however, had the opposite effect. Windblade moaned out loud, eyes rolling back. A soppy smile split her face. “O-Oh,” she croaked, coolant trickling out her mouth and down her chin. Windblade wiggled once the egg joined its sibling in the gestation chamber, grinding down on the ovipositor and earning a growl from Strongarm.

“L-Last one,” Strongarm snarled, pushing the egg out of her own gestation chamber, into the ovipositor. Her legs and thighs quivered from the over-exerted strength. Windblade panted and rocked, tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth and tasting dust and dirt. She didn’t mind, a bit too dazed and seeing double to care. When the third egg pushed in, she suddenly lurched up, slamming into Strongarm as she overloaded, transfluid weakly squirting around the egg still making its way inside her channel. Didn’t push it out, thank God.

Strongarm withdrew her ovipositor from Windblade, helping to lie her partner on the ground. Windblade vented, tired and dirty and shaking, legs spread open and spasming. Her quivering fingers ran up the small bulge in her abdomen. She smiled crookedly. “Wow,” Windblade puffed, steam rising from a few of her seams, “that was… i-intense.”

Strongarm laid out beside Windblade, one hand rubbing both Windblade’s bloated mid-section. “You’re glowing,” she chuckled, winking.

Windblade snorted. “At least you h-haven’t lost all your charm,” she teased, turning her head and taking Strongarm in a chaste, happy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know TFP Predacons appear more draconic, but I wanted to play with the Beast Wars concept that Predacons took on forms of dinosaurs, including insects, arachnids, reptiles, etc. while Maximals were mammals and warm-blooded creatures like marsupials, et al. (Dinobot doesn’t count for obvious reasons.)
> 
> I decided to cross the two continuities. Maybe some qualities of dragons and dangerous predators, while also focusing on Earth animals. The [manticore](https://images.search.yahoo.com/search/images;_ylt=AwrU8NXXowdcqW8A681XNyoA;_ylu=X3oDMTB0NjZjZzZhBGNvbG8DZ3ExBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNwaXZz?p=manticore&fr2=piv-web&fr=mcasa) being part lion (though designs vary), which is a mammal and also the beast mode of Lio Convoy, so this predator is more Maximal related. A [kirin](https://images.search.yahoo.com/yhs/search;_ylt=AwrTcXigSQVaEwUAP_4unIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTBsZ29xY3ZzBHNlYwNzZWFyY2gEc2xrA2J1dHRvbg--;_ylc=X1MDMTM1MTE5NTY5NARfcgMyBGFjdG4DY2xrBGJjawMxNW0zMmM5YjNzbXNlJTI2YiUzRDMlMjZzJTNEZnEEY3NyY3B2aWQDdExNYjBqRXdMaklTMkdKaVZqNWJqZ2NITnpVdU1RQUFBQUF1dW53SARmcgN5aHMtbW96aWxsYS0wMDIEZnIyA3NhLWdwBGdwcmlkA2t3cEhiMTV2UWphSWc4bzNoandfVUEEbXRlc3RpZANudWxsBG5fc3VnZwMxMARvcmlnaW4DaW1hZ2VzLnNlYXJjaC55YWhvby5jb20EcG9zAzAEcHFzdHIDBHBxc3RybAMEcXN0cmwDNQRxdWVyeQNraXJpbgR0X3N0bXADMTUxMDI5NjAxMgR2dGVzdGlkA251bGw-?gprid=kwpHb15vQjaIg8o3hjw_UA&pvid=tLMb0jEwLjIS2GJiVj5bjgcHNzUuMQAAAAAuunwH&p=kirin&fr=yhs-mozilla-002&fr2=sb-top-images.search.yahoo.com&ei=UTF-8&n=60&x=wrt&hsimp=yhs-002&hspart=mozilla) is part deer, part dragon, basically. I considered making Windblade a harpy, even a peryton, but a kirin seemed perfect to go along with her Japanese design (though the creature is not exclusive to just Japan i.e. the qilin in China etc) as well as, again, mixing draconic with a mammal.


End file.
